Sweet Solo
by Pretty Crimson Eyes
Summary: Tyson is deeply concerned about Rei and the golden-eyed one's relationship with the all time favorite captain who all of a sudden had to leave the house. kaixrei - one-shot


This should have been finished ages ago, but since there hasn't been any time and me being the indolent little person I often am, I simply haven't been able to finish this. Anyway, it's done, it's not exactly the way I want it, it's posted, it's here and it's out of the way! And **I do not own BeyBlade!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sweet Solo

"So anyway, Max," Tyson continued. "The point is..." He hesitated.

"Yeah...?" Max encouraged his friend. He'd been listening to the blue-haired blader's story for twenty long minutes and now that it'd gotten to an end the blonde was really looking forward to hear what conclusion Tyson had come to.

"The point is..." Tyson repeated.

Max held his breath.

"...that I'm getting kind of worried."

Max exhaled and sighed.

"I mean..." Tyson continued. "I have never seen him act like that."

Silence fell upon the two.

"So..." Max started carefully. "Do you think he's gone for good this time?"

"I think so," Tyson said rubbing his chin. He was obviously thinking. "No, I'm sure of it! You should have heard his swearing!" He paused. "You know... I never thought I'd say this, but... I hope he'll change his mind and return."

"Me, too."

They both went quiet again.

"What about Rei?" Max eventually asked.

"I have no idea," Tyson answered. "I honestly didn't dare to confront him... I still don't."

"Come on, Tyson. It can't be _that_ bad."

Tyson arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it sounds really dramatic and all, but... It's _Rei_ for crying out loud."

"Then why don't _you_ go talk to him?" Tyson asked. "Then I'll worry about _you_, too."

Max sighed. "Oh, well. I suppose I _could_ go talk to him... At least to check his condition."

"That might be an idea, but still..." Tyson paused. "You know how Rei is about that kind of stuff."

"Yeah, I know... But we have to do _something_!" the blonde leaned himself against the fridge.

Tyson sat down on the kitchen floor.

Kenny entered the room with a concerned look on his face. Then he put Dizzi on the table and turned the laptop so his two friends could see the screen. A red dot was moving at high speed. "He's on the move," Kenny stated. "He must be in some sort of vehicle."

"Or maybe he's just running really really fast...?" Tyson suggested, but was immediately sent a glare from both Kenny and Max. "What?!" he shrugged.

"If only we knew where he was heading," Kenny continued.

"He's just making random turns, I think," Max said.

"You're right," Kenny said. "There's absolutely no system in the way he's moving around."

The three watched the screen for a moment in silence.

"Should we call someone?" Max suggested.

"No," Tyson shook his head not taking his eyes off the red dot on the screen. "We can handle this ourselves."

"What about Rei?" Kenny asked.

Tyson and Max shrugged symmetrically.

"What about me?" a familiar voice suddenly asked.

All three looked towards the door immediately.

"Rei!" Tyson burst out.

"Are you alright?" Max asked carefully.

"I guess..." Rei answered not sounding too convincing at all. He sat down and leaned his head against the door frame, he was still feeling quite dizzy. He had never heard Kai swear like that, he hardly ever did. And when he finally did it was mostly impossible to interpret the words, because of all the growling. Rei shut his eyes. It didn't help. He still had that image in his head of Kai leaving. His eyes had been filled with anger and pain and just a drop of sadness. They'd still burned straight through Rei's soul though, like they usually did when an inferno had been lit in them.

"Is there anything we can do?" Tyson asked.

Rei shook his head carefully in response. No one could do _anything_... Except Kai, of course.

"He's stopped!" Kenny burst out and pointed at the little, red dot on the screen also known to be their stoic captain. Both Tyson and Max turned their attention to Dizzi again.

"What is that place?" Tyson asked.

"I'm not sure," Kenny answered. "The new tracing programme hasn't been installed properly for some strange reasons. I was going to redo the whole thing this weekend."

"It's alright, Chief," Max said. "How were you supposed to know we were gonna be needing it today."

The red dot was moving around in whatever building Kai was inside.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Max said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure I actually care about that," Tyson said crossing his arms over his chest. "How could he do this?!"

They all looked at the blue-haired boy. A few moments of silence fell upon the room.

"I mean... How could he do this to you, Rei?!"

Rei just shrugged. "But it's okay, Tyson." He paused. "Really."

"How can you say that? It's not like this is the _first_ time he does this to you."

"I know, but that other time's a long time ago and besides... I overreacted"

"It doesn't matter! Kai should be _here_...with you, Rei...," Tyson went silent after realizing what was actually coming out of his mouth. It sure wasn't pretty and it was quite sentimental, too, almost _girlish_. That couldn't be healthy.

"And the rest of us," Max added.

Rei smiled. "I had no idea you guys were this worried. But just relax... Kai'll be back."

"How can you be so sure?" Tyson asked arching an eyebrow.

Rei shrugged. "Well, why shouldn't he?"

Tyson blinked. How could Rei be this calm and act like almost nothing unusual had happened? This wasn't right. Rei looked so devastated just sitting there on the floor holding his head in his hands. But then again he _did _know Kai better than anyone else.

But still... If Kai didn't come back he would be hunted, tied up and _dragged_ back.

"I'm glad you're being so optimistic about this, Rei," Max said sending the raven-haired boy a warm smile. Tyson was about to back up on Max's statement, but then something suddenly struck him.

Rei just nodded slightly not really being sure of what expression to make. All this talking was making his head hurt more than it already was and something had made him think, something that Tyson had said and the tone he'd said it in. Did they know something he didn't? He sighed. Why did he also _have to_ mention it to Kai in the first place? He knew how he felt about that. But something still didn't quite make sense.

"Uhm you guys...?" Rei started. "I really appreciate all this...caring and supporting and stuff, but..." He didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Rei, I think we need to talk!" Tyson burst out.

"But, Tyson...!"

"Come," Tyson said half dragging, half forcing Rei in to the living room. He shut the door behind them.

"Tyson, listen..." Rei started.

"Rei, I _know_."

"..."

"And so do the others."

"..."

"You don't have to pretend anymore that nothing has happened. We _know_."

"Pretend?"

"Yeah, pretend that everything's alright."

"Tyson, why should I pretend...? I'm not pretending anything!"

Max knocked at the door, but the knocking was ignored.

"You don't understand," Tyson sighed. "We _know_."

"I _know_ you know, but what I _don't_ know is why you guys are making such a big deal about it?!"

"Oh, Rei..." Tyson hugged his friend. He simply couldn't stand seeing him in such a vulnerable and...lost state.

Rei just hugged back not knowing what else to do in the current, slightly awkward situation.

Suddenly the front door slammed and mere seconds later the door to the living room opened.

"Kai!" Rei burst out, smiling as happily as he could. "You see, Tyson... I told you he'd be back."

Tyson let go of Rei who immediately went to greet the oh so doable figure leaning against the door frame.

"You look exhausted," Kai said, gently embracing the raven-haired boy.

"I am," Rei replied.

"I'm sorry," Kai said in a low tone.

"Me, too." He shivered when a gloved hand accidentally stroked the spot where the door had hit him.

Tyson watched with curiosity. Perhaps Rei _was_ right after all...?

"Does it hurt? What's happened?" A pair of crimson eyes filled with concern looked at Rei intensely.

"When you opened the door to leave you slammed it right in to my head, but don't worry about that. It wasn't your fault. I should have stayed where I was instead of chasing after you trying to stop you from leaving."

Kai pulled him closer. "Forgive me," he whispered.

"Of course," Rei replied, even though, he knew he shouldn't, but since Kai wasn't the one in the first place who broke their little pact about not devoting themselves to anniversaries after that one years ago where Kai accidentally forgot it was only fair.

The two just stood there leaning against each other.

"That's it?!" a strident voice suddenly interrupted. "You're just gonna forgive him and take him back like that?! After everything he's done to you?!"

Rei turned to his younger team mate. "What do you mean? Of course, I am."

"But how can you do that?! What about all the stuff he said to you? All the yelling? I've never seen you guys fight like that before."

"Mind your own business, Tyson," Kai said, adding another death glare to the blue-haired boy's collection, which was very respectable by now.

Rei sighed. "Exactly how much did you hear, Tyson?"

"..."

Silence fell upon the room. Max and Kenny eventually joined.

"Uhm... Some wild swearing, some dim mumbling... And the sound of the front door shutting," Tyson finally said, shrugging slightly.

"And then what?"

"And then... I assumed that you guys had broken up for good."

Kai shut his eyes and shook his head.

Max frowned.

Kenny returned to Dizzi in the kitchen.

Rei sighed some more.

"_'Forgive me'_...?" Tyson quoted, smiling nervously.


End file.
